numoorifandomcom-20200213-history
Blair
Kort historia Blair vigde tidigt sitt liv åt Occultos, och det är där han har större delen av sin historia. Efter Occultos fall vandrade han till Lövskogen, där han uppehöll sig ett längre tag. Efter att ha hittat Arkona tillsammans med Abraxas började Blair få uppdrag från Gudarna, i form av drömmar. Han lämnade då Lövskogen för att samla värdiga till ett uppdrag. På hösten, samtidigt som ett möte för Numooris flockar hölls, var det dags. Med sina trogna attackerade Blair Måntemplet. Det var Gudarnas ord, och så skulle det bli. Nästan inget gick enligt planen. Visserligen brände de ner Måntemplet till grunden, och dödade många präster, men Duraneir visade sig och motbevisade allt Blair trott på. Attacken kostade även Blair dyrt: en vän han känt sedan ungdomen stupade, och hans Yrjö likaså. Fullständig historia Början Född in i en valpkull på tre hade Blair alla möjligheter att bli precis vad han behagade. Relianne, deras mor, var visserligen ensamstående, men det hindrade henne inte från att ge valparna all den uppmärksamhet de krävde. Hon var en skicklig flygare, och så fort valparna var gamla nog att kunna spänna vingarna överförde hon denna kunskap till sina barn. På kvällarna berättade hon historier om deras pappa, vilken valparna aldrig hade träffat. Bael, trots sin frånvaro, var en central del av Blairs värld, och han såg upp till sin pappas mod och styrka från berättelserna. För Blairs del var den här tiden en lycklig tid i hans liv. Han lekte mest med Bambra - brodern, Molok, höll sig ofta på sin kant och syskonen brydde sig sällan om att inkludera honom - eller gjorde luftakrobatik med sin mamma. Men allteftersom de små växte sig större blev tillvaron mer och mer otillfredsställande. Hungriga magar krävde mer mat och tvingade deras mamma ut på jakt efter större, svårare byten, medan samma lekar som förut varit dagens höjdpunkt inte längre intresserade honom. Blair hade tråkigt, och det fick honom att söka sig ut från den trygga vik som den lilla stenlyan erbjöd. Redan då skulle han kunnat kallas för högmodig. I sina egna ögon var han odödlig, och så fort familjen somnade smög han ut. Han fruktade inte natten, för han visste ännu inte vad som dolde sig i den. Nattens ankomst Det tog inte lång tid innan det som skulle kunna ses som oundvikligt skedde: Midnight, en ung flockledare, fann Blair och såg potentialen i ett ungt, orört sinne. Med stora ord fick han med sig den lille fakargen utan så mycket som ett stygn av tvivel. Den natten lämnade Blair allt han kände till för något större - trodde han. Ord som makt och framgång steg honom till huvudet utan att han egentligen visste vad de betydde. Men Midnight, med ett övertygande sätt och sneda leenden, fyllde en tom fadersroll i Blairs hjärta, och han hade inte ens en chans att stå emot. Occultos Bakslag Tiden i Occultos var långt ifrån det glamorösa liv som Blair blivit lovad. Från allra första början var Shady tydlig med att han var en obetydlig valp - mindre värd än jorden under hennes tassar. Träningen var hård, oftast så mer än en liten valpkropp klarade av, men att sluta var inget alternativ. Det skulle bara leda till bestraffning. Livet var oförlåtande och ensamt, men det fanns ingen plats för tårar. Skuggorna såg allt. Blair saknade sin familj, till och med sin bror. En natt bestämde han sig för att han skulle hälsa på dem. Kanske hade det varit bättre att leva i ovisshet, men Gudarna erbjöd inte det alternativet för Blair. När han nådde sin valplya var luften fylld av blod och död. Bambra var borta, Relianne låg kall och död på marken i en pöl av blod och Molok stirrade hatiskt tillbaka med ett enda öga. Till råga på allt var det den natten som Bael bestämde sig för att göra sitt första inträdande i sina valpars liv. Blair behövde inte spendera många minuter med honom för att inse att han föraktade sin far något otroligt. Barndomshjälten tvättades bort, och kvar fanns bara en stöddig hane med förtroendeproblem. Bael lovade sina söner hämnd, men Blair skrattade honom i ansiktet. Utan att se tillbaka vände han ner mot Kawazatriskogen igen. Det var nu det enda hemmet han hade, även om han var miserabel där. Ett steg framåt När Blair kom tillbaka var det till nyheterna om att en valp hade blivit kidnappad från en rivaliserande flock. I början var det hans uppgift att se över och bevaka henne, men snart blev deras relation mycket mer än så. Ophelia blev hans räddning, hans ängel och ett bevis på Deras nåd. Hon fick honom att vilja bli bättre. Men oavsett hur mycket bättre hennes närvaro fick Blair att må, var han inte blind till det faktum att hon led i Occultos fångenskap. Reviret var mörk och ogästvänligt, skuggorna alltid närvarande, och ibland tvingades hon vara med på den hårda träningen. Blair fick skylla sig själv, han hade valt det här livet, men Ophelia hade blivit kidnappad. Han kunde inte se på medan den enda kärleken i hans liv sakta men säkert maldes ner. Så i skydd av natten förde Blair hennes långt därifrån, så långt bort han hann. Där, i ett tårfyllt farväl, lovade de att se varandra igen, men sedan vände fakargen tillbaka till Kawazatri. Hans hjärta skrek efter henne, men han visste att hon skulle ha bättre chans att komma undan om han inte saknades tillsammans med henne. Så i en äkta Occultos-manöver begravde Blair sina känslor under en känslokall mask som skulle sitta hårdare än han väntat. Två steg bakåt igen Om det inte var för att tillvaron kändes ännu värre skulle man ha kunnat säga att Blair var tillbaka på ruta ett igen. Han begravde sig i träningen och blev fullständigt likgiltig till det mesta. Årstider byttes ut innan Blair åter fann något som fångade hans intresse och ryckte upp honom ur den apatiska vilan. Helande spel Det var ironiskt, men inte mindre sant för det: i ännu en Isil Anar-tik fann Blair livsnöje. Med underliga smeknamn och hetsiga konversationer skapade de en bubbla enbart för de två. Därinne roade de sig kungligt, även om de naturligtvis gjorde det under falska förevändningar. Blair såg det som ett spel, ett sätt för honom att nässla sig in i Isil Anar, skapa lite oroligheter, och troligtvis var Ronia inne på samma tankar. De var uttråkade tonåringar, så vem kunde klandra dem när de gång på gång sökte varandras sällskap. Naturligtvis var inte deras umgänge menat att överleva. Deras sista möte slutade i en spektakulär katastrof, och när Blair försvann därifrån var det i tron om att de aldrig skulle ses igen. Ack, vad fel han skulle ha. Första vandringen Strax därefter gav sig Blair ut på en vandring för att leta efter Qu. Motiveringen var inget annat än att Occultos behövde ha koll på Numooris flockar, men kanske såg Midnight hur rastlös han blivit i Kawazatri. Själva vandringen gav inget - Blair hittade aldrig Qu, utan endast ett tomt revir med en arg ungvarg - men på den träffade han sin syster igen. Bambra var medlem i Draugai, och efter ett samtal föreslogs ett samtal. Aisu tillkallades, och lite senare var Blair på väg tillbaka hem igen, nu med en allians i fickan. Början på slutet Blair tilläts inte landa i Kawazatri, bildligt talat. Han berättade för Shady om Draugai, och beordrades omedelbart att förbereda en vandring dit. Hon och några av de äldre i flocken skulle stanna för att vakta reviret, men merparten av Occultos skulle med till Draugai, och Blair skulle leda dem. Lättare sagt än gjort Deras väg gick genom Lavaöknen, en karg och ogästvänlig plats med få byten för en stor grupp vargar. Blair, i egenskap av den enda luftburna, lovade att titta från ovan och flög iväg. En stund senare nådde nödrop honom. I hans frånvaro hade en grupp zombies funnit Occultos och gått till attack, och flocken var i gravt underläge. Blair hann komma tillbaka för att bevittna slutskedet och förlusten. Han beordrade att de skulle fly för sina liv, och räddade sedan flockens helare. Efter några dagar avled hon dock, och Blair stod ensam kvar. Ännu en gång hade han förlorat allt som betytt något för honom, och den här gången hade han inte ens någonstans att gå. Lövskogen Han hade hanterat sorg förut, men aldrig under de här omständigheterna. Som om han själv var en zombie vandrade Blair genom Numoori, obrydd att han magrade och att tassarna allt oftare vek sig under honom. Osannolikt som det verkade nådde han Lövskogen, och återfann Ronia. Mötet chockade de båda, men troligen Blair mest av allt. Han hade, ärligt talat, väntat sig att efter ett tag skulle svält eller kyla ta honom, och så var det med det, men Ronia skällde på honom. Inte på ett uppmuntrande sätt - deras möte var rätt kyligt - men på ett nästan bekant sätt. Kanske stannade han för att hon var en direkt påminnelse om Kawazatri och allt som han ännu inte hade förlorat, kanske stannade han för att han undermedvetet sökte efter den fasta punkt som tidigare dragit upp honom ur den mentala ohälsans träsk. Kanske var det bara för att han innerst inne, oavsett hur de hade slutat allt, fortfarande tyckte om Ronia. Så i Lövskogen slog han sig ner, på behörigt avstånd från Isil Anars revir men ändå ständigt kretsande kring. Deras ek En neutral plats för de båda blev en väldig ek en bit bort från reviret. Där kom de att tillbringa många nätter tillsammans, dock under tydliga, outtalade regler. Blair kom oftast sist och låg under trädet, Ronia låg på grenen över men var borta innan solen ens hunnit upp över horisonten. Det var en stillsam rutin som ingen kommenterade på, och de sågs sällan utöver det. Black Det vill säga, tills Blair blev tvungen att interagera med Isil Anar. Han fann Black blödandes på marken i Lövskogen, och bedömde hans chanser att överleva som knappa om han inte fick omedelbar läkarhjälp. Samma övermod som följt honom genom hela livet gav honom mod nog att störta in på den slippa stora flockens revir och kräva en helare. De lydde honom, och Black fick sin hjälp i tid. Blair stannade inte länge nog för att råka möta Generalen. Ett misstag Om saker verkade te sig gå bättre för Blair, skulle det snart komma att ändras. Han återsåg Shady, och hon försökte till hans förvåning inte slita honom i stycken. Förvåningen gjorde honom ömsint och tacksam, så när Shady bad om en tjänst lovade han henne:'' "Jag svär på min systers liv att jag skulle göra allt du bad mig om."'' Och de orden fick han äta upp många nätter därefter när de sakta kvävde honom. Shady bad om att Blair skulle ta hennes liv, och han hade lovat. För många verkade det kanske bisarrt att fullfölja ett sådant löfte, men de kom från samma ställe. De visste vad ett löfte innebar, och att han var fullt kapabel att uppfylla det. Så Blair sänkte sina käftar i hennes hals, smakade hennes blod och blev varse om att han också dödade hennes ofödda valpar. Att säga att det krossade honom var en underdrift. På darriga ben försökte han begrava henne, men var smärtsamt medveten om att asätare ändå skulle gräva upp hennes kropp. Att känna sig så maktlös bara för att han inte kunde bränna sin, visserligen dysfunktionella, modersfigurs kropp drev honom mot vansinnets rand. Han kunde inte stanna i Lövskogen. Andra vandringen Arkona På vandringen med Amanita snubblade Blair, nästan bokstavligen, över ett gammalt tempel - Aedis de arcana. Tillsammans med Abraxas offrade han till Gudarna, och fick se vännen växa vingar i ultrarapid framför ögonen. Händelsen väckte en del av Blair som nästan alltid legat vilande - hans troende del. I veckorna som kom gjorde han det till en vana att alltid offra något till sina Gudar - speciellt till Windfari, som han alltid hållit närmast hjärtat. Tillvaron var ljus, och Blairs mående gick uppåt. Han såg sig ha hittat en tillvaro han kunde leva i. Det vill säga, tills drömmarna kom. Drömmarna och Gudarnas uppdrag De kom till honom i hans drömmar. De hånade honom för hans offer, kastade honom upp och ner som en trasdocka, och lät honom vakna med blodsmak i munnen och värkande revben. I fyra drömmar misshandlade de honom, men för varje dröm försvann en dröm, och det var tydligt att det var en nedräkning. Han behövde prestera, och det snabbt. På stranden fann han sitt offer, Ula, och dödade henne utan större samvetskval. Nästa gång de kom till honom förväntade han sig döden, men de skadade honom inte. Istället gav de honom ett uppdrag att utföra och samla villiga för. Utan att veta vad han gav sig in på bugade Blair för sina Gudar, och svor dem sin trohet. Så efter att ha delgett sin syster gav de sig iväg för att samla villiga att slåss för Gudarnas sak - eller bara för kaosets skull. Ljusets Krigare Det var under sin vandring för att hitta rekryter som Blair stötte på dem. Ljusets Krigare. De läste hans tankar och minnen och stämplade honom som en syndare - bokstavligen. Blair vacklade ifrån mötet med ett stort, fult ärr i pannan som snabbt skulle bli ett tydligt signalemente. I bröstet hade en fruktansvärd eld tänts. Hämnd. Ljusets Krigare hade kanske lyckats den gången, men de hade gjort ett stort misstag - de lät honom leva. Och Blair var inte den som släppte en sådan sak. Han fortsatte med sitt uppdrag, men inte utan att hjärtat nu också slog för hämnd. Vi ska se vem som bränner den andre mest i slutändan. De trogna Blair hade inte trott det, men han kom att fästa sig vid dem - mer än han önskat. På sin vandring hade han funnit Garn, en hane som han inte kunde förklara sin relation till mer än att han var ovärdelig för honom. Han fann även andra vänner, udda vänner, sådana som troligen också var lite utstötta, som Varya. Han och Shiva lyckades repa sin relation, trots deras första möte som resulterat i ett bråk. Samma sak skedde till Blairs förvåning med Molok, brodern han inte sett på år. Men allra mest fann Blair Yrjö. Yrjö var smart, vacker och fullkomligt förtrollande. De kom varandra nära, men dansade ständigt runt samtalen. Blair var inte säker på om han var förälskad eller bara otroligt attraherad, eller om känslorna var besvarade. Det var förvirrande, men på ett härligt sätt. Han såg fram emot tid efter uppdraget för att reda ut allt. Måntemplet ja det gick ju inte så JÄVLA bra va. eehhhh mer kommer y'all already know what's up Fysik Blair är mörkbrun. I nacken har han fjädrar, något mörkare än övrig päls. Gröna ögon och ett antal ärr. Blair har under sin uppväxt tränat regelbundet, och är ganska stark, men är inte särskilt biffig för det. Personlighet Blair är oftast charmig, något ohyfsad, men kan spela vilken roll du än vill att han ska vara. Han kan vara rätt svårläst, och det är svårt att se när han ljuger. Magier Föraning Blair kan få glimtar av den mest troliga framtiden. Om han till exempel vill veta om det kommer regna imorgon - och i så fall när, t.ex på förmiddagen eller eftermiddagen - så kanske han känner doften och ljudet av regn, och sedan ser en snabb bild av solen, nästan helt dold av mörka moln, som står högt på himlen. Om han vill se om han kommer möta någon, så kanske han ser tassar som trycks ner i marken, känner doften av vargen i fråga eller hör sig själv hälsa på främlingen. Han kan även, till viss mån, ana sig till andras framtid. Det kräver dock närkontakt, och beroende på hur mycket han vill se, en stark relation. Luft Blair har tränat väldigt länge på att bända luften som han vill, och är ytterst skicklig. Han använder kraften nästan dygnet runt för att hålla koll på sin omgivning. Det gör han så mycket att det inte längre är ansträngande. Han använder den också mycket till att dölja sin egen doft, vilken gör att vargar ibland inte märker när han kommer. Relationer Familj *'Bael' - far - Jag kommer aldrig att förlåta dig. Du har hållit dig borta hela mitt liv, och jag ser inte varför det skulle ändras. Någonsin. *'Relianne' † - mor - Förlåt. *'Bambra' - syster - Favorit i världen. Dör du så dör jag. *'Molok' - bror - Jag tror på en ny start för oss. *'Yrjö' † - By touch, by smell, I would know him blind, I would know him in death. '' Vänner *'Amanita' - Tack Mani, för allt du är. *'Garn' - Jag kan alltid känna dig. Min bästa vän. *'Iriea' † - I det sista var vi åtminstone på samma sida. *'Shiva' - Jag fann en vän i dig som jag inte trodde jag skulle, men nu inte kan bortse från. *'Tavar' - Kommer du ihåg mitt namn än? *'Varya' - Jag hoppas du fann nöje, ändå. Ogillar/Fiender *'Bloodqueen' - Jag är mållös. Att Shady sparkade ut dig var en lättnad. *'Ehfra' - *'Malphas' - Du borde aldrig ha låtit mig leva. Vi ska se vem som bränner den andre mest i slutändan. *'Tezuka -''' *'Vera' - Bekanta *'Abraxas' - Nästa gång vi ses ska jag se om du kan flyga än. *'Adena' - Sköt dig. *'Alfdis' - Du försökte. Tack. *'Aisu' - Förlåt. *'Bea' - *'Björk' - *'Bushi' - *'Black' - Pfft. Det var inte för din skull. *'Caedes '- *'Even' - Inte av denna tid. *'Figaro' - Positivt överraskad. *'Ianto' - *'Kasai' - Det är för ditt eget bästa. *'Kelitzon' - *'Kolzak' - Hör min kallelse. *'Laali' - *'Midnight' - Du litade på mig, jag svek. *'Nomë' - Förlåt mig. Ta hand om honom. *'Ophelia' - Det är inte som det var då. *'Rialea' - *'Ronia' - Vi är dömda att kretsa runt varandra som sol och måne i all evighet. *'Sarabi' - Mmm... *'Sheali-So ' - *'Taher' - *'Tenána' - Underlig, men menar väl. *'Uveji' - *'Valerie (NPC)' - I slutet var du ändå min vän. *'Xihali' - Aldrig mött, eller hur? Främlingar *'Aimo' - Det är en hård läxa att lära sig. *'Airi' - Om vi ses kommer jag döda dig. *'Akihiro' - *'Amaterasu' - *'Arcelia' - *'Artemis' - *'Atheala' - *'Chessy' - *'Corson' - Corbon? Corson? Vad hette du? *'Cry' - *'Dantalian' - Hmm. *'Demothi' - *'Ephie' - *'Etzlenil' - *'Fenris' - Svår att släppa. *'Hyzenthlay' - *'Jenova' - *'Joker' - *'Mirage' - *'Murg' - *'Niyaha' - Söt. Slappna av. *'Novali' - *'Noell' - *'Nyke' - *'Oblivio' - *'Omen' - *'Paimonia' - *'Pandora' - *'Saderk' - *'Sari' - Du var en av dem. *'Sirocco' - *'Tear' - *'Terock' - *'Tirana' - *'Unnown' - *'Virel' - *'Vit' - *'Wunjo' - *'Xerxes' - En besvikelse. *'Xhiro' - *'Yana' - *'Yina' - Tack. Mördade *'Diversea' - *'Ivy' - *'Shady' - Jag hoppas att du är lycklig nu, för det där slet sönder mig. *'Ula' - *'Wynni' - Det som är gjort kan inte göras ogjort. Trivia *Blair är väldigt morgontrött, till den grad att han kan somna ståendes. *Han är också väldigt kittlig under hakan. *Han besitts av ängeln Yibao, vilket gör att han har en obrytbart band till Garn. Category:Fakarg Category:Onda Category:Neutrala Category:Occultos Category:Karaktärslista Category:Karaktärer